Author Acopolypse
by Tabuukilla
Summary: Master Hand is tired of authors messing around with the smashers. He's decided to take revenge by telling the smashers he'll give them whatever they want by using the first smashball shard he has. He also gave them power to defeat authors. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, first pure action story, so here goes. There might be some OOC ness in here. I own nothing but the plot (I think, not sure if anyone has really thought of this, if there has been someone, then please kindly tell me) my Wii, and my copy of brawl.

Here goes everything and nothing.

Lion in the Hunter's Den

My name is Squall, or Tabuukilla, as my author name.

Prologue to the story:

Squall was the lone warrior,

Never really seeming to trust anyone.

Little did he know,

That fate was about to bring new things,

And teach him what it means

To work together.

"Whoa! Hey geez! Watch out!" A black, raven haired teen in a black sweater and shirt with jeans came running through the streets. Today was the day I would take my author exam, and finally become an author with the privileges to write stories and such. But as people passed by, they looked curious at my happiness. "Huh," I thought, "What's so bad about becoming an author?" Finally slowing down, I started walking and humming. Ideas for stories were flying out of my head. "Oh yeah! Each author has to have a weapon, right?" I remembered flicking my wrist revealing my gunblade, which I had just gotten as a present, for the exam. Then it hit me, literally. A newspaper article smacked me straight in the face. It read:

_Master Hand takes his revenge for tortured smashers against the authors and authors-in-training._

"No wonder everyone looked so sorry…"I felt foolish. "No! They must've hit the author school!" A friend of mine was there. I dashed the whole way, only to find the school on fire, utterly destroyed. The valiant teachers were no match for smashers, but I saw them fight 12 smashers and still win. How could that have happened. Another note, in Ike's handwriting, on the ground told me.

_------Master Hand has promised_

_Us great power from the first smashball…_

"The first smashball?" I thought.

_If we extinguish all authors and authors-in-training._

_Then we shall finally take our own revenge!_

_---Ike_

"No!" I thought. This couldn't be happening! Running to the computer room, I noticed a door ajar. "The crystal room…" I instantly went inside. Every author crystal was taken, except mine, which for some reason did not glow like the others. Knowing what I had to do, I set out, crystal and gunblade in hand.

This was going to be one heck of a fight.

Loading, and sharpening my gunblade, I went to my apartment and grabbed my energy blade, Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, a smashball I learned to create in class, and my backpack that could hold an infinite amount of anything, but I only packed what I needed.

This was a war, fought to the last smasher or author.

It was time to find the other authors, and maybe save them.

MH's POV______________________

"MUHAHAHHA! Finally those authors will get what they deserve for torturing the smashers!" Master Hand said.

"Well won't the authors kill us all?" asked Pikachu, who hadn't fully been persuaded to do MH's bidding.

"Not with this!" Master hand pulled out a crystal shard. "This is part of the first smashball, it will make you super-powerful!"

"No." Pit said, "I know one author, and they won't stand for this."

"Fine then," Master Hand sneered, "face my power!" Shocking Pit with electricity, Pit screamed out in pain. More people cracked at the sight of Pit's mangled body.

"nnnghhhhh," he muttered, almost dead, as a green light took his body, and vanished.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!?!?" Master hand screamed. "HE'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT OUR PLAN! ESPICIALLY 3 AUTHORS I KNOW!" he shrieked more, pointing to the KOS list (KOS=kill on sight). The three he pointed to were good friends of Pit, one an aspiring author, about to take his test. His signature gunblade, which had broken a few days ago, was already replaced by a more powerful one. "That one," Master Hand pointed at the one with raven black hair, "could kill us all if he meets with the others that will probably survive. Find him, kill him, bring his body back, and I'll all reward you with power."

Pit's POV________________________________

"Ugh, where am I?" I thought.

"Hey! You up yet?!" a voice said.

"Yeah…"

"Get up, I've got a couple things," Pit opened his eyes and saw the figure, instantly recognizing him.

"Squall! Is it really you?"

"The one and only."

"Look, we've got to tell the others that…"

"Master hand wants revenge," Squall asked holding up the note dropped by Ike.

"Yeah…Look! We've got to warn the others!" I said, alert.

"Done." Squall held up a small flip phone. "Every author is on my contacts list."

"I thought you weren't social."

"I hacked the network, as soon as I discovered MH's plot."

"Wow. Just wow."

"Well time to go," Squall said, putting the flat side of the blade on his shoulder, "let's find the others."

Ok, first chapter done….

Now what?

I don't know.

I need 8 more authors so PM me if you want to be in.

Seeya!

Keel: (my character that will show up sometime, if I feel like it) WHEN DO I GET TO BE IN THE STORY!?!?!?!?

Me: sometime.

**And golfer, if you're reading this, you will be in the next chapter! Please don't think I left you out! PLEASE!!!**

**Also, please tell me if it's good. I need creative criticism. OK?**

**See ya! (again…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Golfer's POV

A Hurling Hammer

"Huh," I said, walking to the Ask Jiggly Studio. "Something doesn't feel right…" Then I knew it. No author was on the streets. Funny. My phone beeped. "Huh, from Tabuukilla, he's not a jokester," I thought reading his text.

_To: All authors alive._

_Master hand is gonna kill us all. Rendezvous with me in the forest on the outskirts of town._

A picture of a note written by Ike was enclosed. However, I didn't exactly believe that. Turning the corner I found the first piece of the truth. A vaporized author school… "Uh…oh…" I muttered hearing a beep behind me. I turned around and saw a 35 foot tall G&W standing there with black energy surging around it. "OH COMMON! NOW GAYMANWATCH!" I yelled. I hated him. Stupid beeps. "HHHYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, striking his knees as he fell to the ground. "HA!" I taunted just before getting a faceful of 9 hammer. I was really pissed off now. "OH THAT IS IT! EAT THIS!" I yelled out smashing him into pieces. But his death brought two ROBs.

"PK THUNDER!" Two voices rang out, electrocuting one ROB.

"HYAH!" Two other voices yelled, bringing their swords onto the other ROB. There stood YLink, TLink, Lucas, and Ness.

I readied the Hammy3x. "Are you with Master Hand?"

"Nah, he kicked us out." Ness said.

"Why?"

"'Cause we didn't wanna fight the authors even if we get our own wishes. We wanted normal lives. It was actually nice, come to think of it," TLink answered.

"Come on, we've got to rendezvous with Tabuukilla."

"Wait, hold it, someone is there," Lucas said pointing at two figures.

"DIE!" Ike said.

"No! I won't" Lyn, and assist trophy answered.

"Then face my wrath!" Ike yelled, just before being knocked back.

"I will not fight you," Lyn said sheathing her sword, "I'm in love with you."

"TOO BAD!" Ike said with no regret what-so-ever slashing her in half.

"Whoa…"YLink muttered.

I wondered why Master Hand had become such a monster.

"Come on! Let's go!" I called out to the others teleporting to the rendezvous point with them.

Tabuukilla's POV_____

"Who's there?" I called out, gunblade ready to fight, pointing at trees.

"It's us," golfer said, popping out with the T&YLink, Lucas and Ness.

"Why're they here?"

"They're not with Master Hand, they want normal lives."

"Fine with me."

"Sooo, what do we do now?"

"This… wait! There are noises over there!" I said poking my head through the trees.

Ike stood there, fighting with himself.

"She said she loved you!" his light side spoke.

"WHO CARES ABOUT LOVE?" his dark side spoke. (No star wars stuff here)

"Do you want a miserable life, or a nice life?"

"DO YOU WANT AN AWESOME POWERFUL LIFE?"

"You've become an instrument!"

"INSTURMENT OF AWESOMENESS!"

"PLEASE! Make it stop!" Ike yelled, about to clash hiss sword onto himself, but a quick blade saved him.

"Phew, we need all the help we can get…"

"Now what?"

"This," I said, taking out a holographic chip, which showed an aircraft with aircraft inside, like a carrier. "We'll use this to find the others and plan an attack."

"Then let's get started."

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" I yelled at the young smashers. "You'll pilot over smashville and distract the others while I take out their defenses. You got that? The plane will tell you how to fly it. Good luck."

This was going to be one heck of an assault…

**OK! That was golfer's part. Next is PitFTW. I'm doing them in order of the ppl who asked me first, and don't PM me anymore 'cause I have the others I need. The lucky ppl are…**

**Pikana**

**Metasaur**

**EM98**

**ElementUchinaMaster**

**Ridere93**

**PatheramonX (I think that's how you spell it… PM me if I'm wrong)**

**golfer (duh)**

**PitFTW**

**Annnnnnndddd**

**Shadowolf **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own SSB, the day I do is when... no time in 10000 years this will happen  
**

**Warning: Some cussing, nothing perverted (in first part)**

PitFTW's POV

"Another day of Ask Jiggly, time to go," was my morning thought everyday now. I walked to the studio to find Marcella and Aethen fighting, as in a real to-the-death fighting with MetaKnight, Samus, Link, Ganondorf, and… ZELDA?! Why was she fighting her own son? Aethen had a couple burns and Marcella with a couple scrapes. I was about to intervene when I received a message from Tabuukilla that MH was killing authors. Aethen and Marcella were knocked back. They looked into each other's eyes and acknowledged each other as they held each other's hands. They glowed yellow and Tri-forces and Zero Lasers shot out, killing their five opponents. The two were killed as well. I went to help, put a sword being unsheathed and a bow being fired caught my attention. I turned around to see my dark version and Fallen pit standing there, before deflecting and arrow and parrying an attack

"What?! How'd you get out?" I asked pointing at my dark version.

"Fallen Pit let me out," she replied

"And MH split me and regular Pit so I could kill you!" Fallen Pit spat out.

"*beep*"

A fight rang out, but it was hard to even keep it fair. My dark version knew all my attacks, and countered all of them while Fallen Pit shot arrows.

"Oh come on!" I yelled. I needed some help.

I seemed as the sky answered, as the roof flew away and a giant airship was floating there. A figure dive-bombed and scooped me up. It was Pit!

"Go to the bridge! golfer's waiting there. Tabuukilla, or Squall, is taking care of those two down there."

I looked down to see Squall finish off Fallen Pit with an Assault Rifle and finish off my dark side with a volcano **(see profile for finisher)**. He blasted the ground and flew up.

"What's up?" he asked.

TK's (me) POV.

"Hey! You alright?" TLink asked.

"I'm good."

"Where to next?"

"Tell golfer to go back to our first spot we hid at."

"Sure."

Back at the forest place, I told them what we were going to do.

"I've got a little plan to prep them for a little surprise…" I said.

"What are we going to do?" golfer asked.

"Air strike."

We took off in the airship, and put it on auto-pilot and auto-fire.

"Now we get some real fun!" PitFTW said over the radio.

"Let's go." I announced.

Part 2

Aerial Assault

7 planes flew in the sky, equipped with a lot of weapons.

"INCOMING PLANES!" a ROB said in a watch tower before being blown to oblivion with lasers.

"Woot!" YLink yelled

"Oh sh*beep*!" I said.

"What?" everyone said.

" 10000 f*beep*ing fighters!"

"WERE GONNA F*beep*ING DIE!" Lucas yelled.

"I've got an idea, Tlink, Ylink, put your triforces together!" PitFTW suggested.

When the two triforces merged, a yellow glow took over everyone. Confidence, courage, and bravery overtook the 7 pilots.

"IT WORKED!" we all yelled.

"No time to celebrate though. We've got planes to kill."

Odds: 10000 to 7.

So a dogfight took place.

"MISSLES INCOMING! THEY'RE HEADING STRAIGHT FOR YOU SQUALL!!!" everyone was saying.

"Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine," I said, smirking, as I flew straight in to the cloud of fighters. A massive explosion occurred.

"WHOOOHHOOO!" I yelled.

We had won with a few more weapons, lasers, bullets, and explosives. We flew back to our hide out.

Part 3

"A recent attack on Smashville is currently under investigation. A suspect, no suspects include Squall, who isn't an author, and never will be, PitFTW, and golfer. Anyone who knows where they is asked to phone MH," the announcer on the TV said.

"*beep*! Stupid *beep*ing authors!" MH yelled.

"Can…I…Kill…Them…?" Fallen Pit said as crawled into the studio barely alive, being healed.

"You'll stand no chance," MH pointed out.

"Then we'll go, Squall's always hated us simply because his friends beat him at Brawl when he's using his best characters. (**This is true, however, I also hate them for my friends that say weird stuff (and perverted *writes their names on the to-kill list*) stuff about them I almost puke)**" said Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Olimar **(I hate those Pikman when he throws them when you're recovering sometimes *reason I hate Olimar*). **

"Go then." MH said.

Hideout___________________________________________________

"Ahhh, that was fun," golfer said.

"Yeah," I muttered. "What was that? Something's in the trees…"

We turned around to find Fallen Pit, Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Olimar ready to fight.

"Nothing like a late night round of killing, eh?" I asked.

"Yup," golfer and PitFTW replied.

And so a fierce battle ensured. Olimar died from suffocating after golfer hit a homerun with his pikman right into his helmet, cracking it.

"Stupid…lasers…and…magic," I muttered with hatred taking a few burns and scrapes.

"HYAH!!" the four smashers yelled unleashing a team attack, knocking us back, they were going to finish us.

"Huh?" I thought. There was a tiny glint in the background. It looked like the Master Sword! I used my powers to pull it toward me. I caught it and looked at it. Instead of a Tri-Force on it, the symbol of an angel with a tri-force was in the hilt, with an author symbol on it. It glowed of white energy**. **

"What's that?" golfer asked weakly.

"I don't know." All of a sudden, the angel symbol glowed blue and the tri-force gold. Two spinning hammers came out, and then two Master Swords, T and Y Link's came out of nowhere, and melted into the sword, granting the sword the power to vanquish evil.

"The sword, it looks so familiar…" PitFTW said.

"Let's see if it works," I mumbled. "HYAH!!!!"

I leaped forward as the triforce on it shined and stunned the evil smashers. The angel icon glowed brighter and unleashed a holy spell that damaged the smashers again. I leaped for the final blow, as the sword glowed in white fury. I hit the ground, and spun, and managed to slice all the smashers and send them flying.

"Wow…" I thought. To wield such power is dangerous. But I knew I'd keep on the right track or the sword would lose its power, by being controlled by one with no light inside him. I put the sword away, and hoped I wouldn't have had to use it ever again. It somehow healed the others, and we thought of a plan to help the others.

**Sword's name to yet be revealed.**

**Next Chapter is Pikana's chapter.**

**For each author one smasher will be saved.**

**Might take a while for next update, I'm starting to have a lot of homework. *takes out nuclear missle* unless of course, I use this!**

**And smashers don't die as they get revived somehow, but theres only one way to truly kill them with a sword *SPOILER ALERT***

**AND PLEASE VOTE FOR NAME OF THE SWORD I WILL NOT REALLY HAVE A TON TO DO UNLESS I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE CALLED I NEED AT LEAST 6 VOTES  
**


	4. A Good Friend of Mine

Pikana's Chapter

**Sorry if I didn't update so early, I typed it up, but never had time to go publish it. WHY SCHOOL WHY!!??!!?? All right. Seeya, read new chapter! *leaves to ahnialate school and homework* Smashers aren't killed unless a certain sword is used *POSSIBLE SPOILER*  
**

"Gah!" I yelled, I was being attacked, by all the Pokemon that were smashers. Luckily, Pikachu wasn't there.

"_This is what you get for favoring Pikachu over all of us," _Mewtwo and Lucario psychically yelled.

"That's it?" I thought. Charizard was about to fry me, but then got sliced by Chainy. Squirtle got hit with Bazookie, and went flying at high speed toward Mewtwo, Lucario, and Ivysaur, sending them flying into the sky.

"That couldn't be the only reason they tried to kill me...." I thought. My cell beeped, a text from Tabuukilla, saying to meet him ASAP at a forest clearing. He was no jokester, so this must've been important. I warped there and ended up in a forest.

"Who's there?" I heard TLink ask.

"It's me, Pikana!" I whispered back.

"Get out here!" I stepped into the clearing, there was a semi-awake Ike. Ness, Lucas, T&YLink were awake. Pit was taking care of golfer and PitFTW. Tabuukilla was thinking out loud.

"Wonder where it's power comes from...every magical weapon has a source of power..." he drifted off.

The blade was like the Master Sword, with a purple handle and shining silver blade. It looked almost like Excalibur.

"Hey! That could be the Author's Blade!" I blurted out.

"The sword of legend?" golfer asked weakly.

"It is the sword! It's got everything! The author symbol, and other symbols!" I explained.

Sure enough, there was author symbol on the blade, and one burned painlessly into Squall's hand. There were other symbols. The author symbol on the blade didn't fully glow, only two-fifths of it glowed.

"That sword is fully powered when ten authors are nearby. You have to find the others!" I said.A Pokemon symbol on the blade suddenly glowed white. Now there was a fire icon, hammer icon, angel, and pokemon icon all glowing. The other symbols that had yet to glow were a ***insert semi-spoiler-ish-thing-here*** tri-force, dashing fox, and other symbols in it. They'll also activate other symbols on there.

"Then let's find the others," Squall said solemnly as he stepped out of the clearing.

MH's Place_____________________________________________________________

"Grrrrr.... screwed authors are tougher than I thought. But they don't have the sword they need!" Master Hand said aloud to himself.

"Pika Pika!"

"Go ahead, buy your stupid ketchup from the store." MH told Pikachu.

Pikachu ran off, while MH told the other smashers that were still with him.

"OK, I'm gonna give you guys the power to beat authors," MH said, taking out a sphere of darkness, transforming the smashers into almost demons.

"Piiiiiikkkkkkkaaaa..........."

"KILL HIM!!!" MH yelled.

Sonic, or more of demon Sonic ran after Pikachu. Sonic was now gray and black, and had a deep raspy voice. The only thing that was still Sonic was the real Sonic in his now closed heart. (**thanks to Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness for this idea!)** Sonic was even more arrogant now, so he ran right into a Pikachu using Volt Tackle and flew high in the sky (**don't kill me for the horrible rymhe!)**.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika!" Pikachu ran and ran and ran and ran. He bumped into Pikana!

"PIKA!!!" Pikachu yelled.

"Huh? The smashers turned into demons! Oh no!" Pikana yelled.

"Who's that?" Squall asked nervously.

"Pikachu, he told me the smashers are roughly demonic now."

"OK, then we'll stay here in this forest area hidden near the town, and attack tomorrow." Squall said.

The next day..........................................................................................................................................................................................

"Dang, too many fighter planes. Looks like the sky isn't a way to attack, but luckily they're only fighter planes, they're meant for air to air combat. So we'll take it in ground style." I (squall) said.

"So, do we split up?" TLink asked.

"Each author takes his or her own trail, smashers, you stick together."I said. Ike nodded. He was with us now.

"Wait...." I gasped. "Could it be?"

My best friend since 5 years old, who I met in author school, since you had to start young, was on the ground.

"Anna!" I cried out. **(she really is a good friend of mine. we met when we were young, but she moved away, sadly, i haven't seen her since. She moved when i was in 3-4th grade, a friend of mine, Justin, always teased by saying we were in love, and that earned him a couple thorny ball plant things on him....)**.

She lay motionless. I was almost on the verge of tears.

"Wait," I thought," I'm a emotionless person, how am I on the verge of tears?"

I used all my powers to try to revive her, but it was no use. I walked up to her, but then gunshots rang out.

"There they are! Get them!" I police officer, which were now elite soldiers yelled. Our team had no choice but to fight it out.

"Gah!" The young ones fell after being shot a couple time and fell unconsicous. I noted they were going after my friends. They launched a huge amount of weaponfire, and i couldn't block it, with everything I had left in me, I used the last of my powers to direct all of the weaponfire towards me.

"uuuhhhh...." I fell to the ground, motionless, Anna woke up.

"Squall?! Oh no! Are you OK?" she cried out loud. My friends finished off the army while I lay on the ground, with bulletholes, laser burns, stabs, cuts, and bleeding areas.

"Oh no...." TLink's voice dripped in my head, along with the other authors, and Anna.

I felt an arrow pierce me, a pair of feet hit the dirt with a "Is he OK?"

"_If this is death,_" I thought," _it isn't so bad..."_

The pain was leaving me... and I said one word before blacking out.

"Sis?"

_______________________________________________________________

Dun dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn.........................

CLIFF HANGER!?!?!?!?!

If you are wondering why my sis is in here, she begged for me to be in here.

Next Chapter is flashbacks!

And the story with Anna... it's a true story. Period. No Joking.

PLEASE REVEIW!!!

Also, is you're in the story, PM me who you want to save, it makes my life easier with planning

Time to own homework and school! *leaves*

**WOOOT NOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!!!! REMEMBER TO CLICK THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

I don't own SSB.

Sadly of course…

Flashbacks will be in reg font because it makes up the bulk of the chapter.

And updates take a while, my dang computer won't let me upload.

It will also, clear up things…

Squall's POV

Flashbacks

12:30 PM

My friends had moved my body. It was on a hill. The grass I lay on was comforting. Wind passed through my shirt. I saved my friends, from death, me, I wasn't so sure.

I had flashbacks. Lots. A couple of them stood out.

_~Flashback~_

"Common' sis!" I yelled out, waving an old sword I just got for my birthday.

"Fine!" she yelled, waving her bow back.

It was my birthday, or our birthday. My sis got a bow and a few arrows and I got a sword. We hopped up the stones leading to the fountain. There were wolves to be rumored here.

"Great day isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I said pacing, I could never really keep still.

A bark rang out. Wolves poured from the woods, and surrounded us.

"Time to put our gifts to the test, eh?" I asked.

"Yup!" my sis pulled out her bow.

We fought and fought. Then my sis cried out.

"I'm out of arrows!" she yelled. A wolf jumped on her.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled in anger. My eyes shot aflame.

"HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could, hacking, slashing, slicing, stabbing blindly. I opened my eyes. All the wolves were dead. My sword was covered in wolf blood. My sis sat in awe weakly.

I had just experienced anger.

_~End Flashback~_

"I remember back then…" I thought, almost smiling. Another clear flashback hit me. The day I went to Author School, for at least 10 years to train.

_~Flashback~_

"So…finally going huh?" my sis asked sadly.

"Yeah…"I mumbled. It was the first time we ever did something without eachother. But it was time to leave. I hugged my sis and went outside to get on the bus. As a gift for being selected, my parents had gotten me a gunblade, rumored to have powers that would only open to one of the descendants of the First Author, which was tale of how the authors were started.

"No seats…" I thought. Well actually, there was one seat left, next to a girl, which didn't exactly suit me. But I went anyway. I sat down and a boy laughed.

"Awww…is someone in luuuurrrvvvveeee???" he taunted. My face shot red. Not blushing, anger. Everyone around saw and laughed.

"You want funny?" I asked furiously. I summoned my gunblade, which glowed white, but I was too angry to notice. "I'll show you funny!" I slashed 3 times and left him scared and mumbling, even though the blade, at the closest, was five inches away from him.

"That's funny to you." I replied coldly.

(2 hours later)

"Will Squall T. please report to the office?" the PA asked. I stood up and got my stuff, and walked out and gave those who looked ready to laugh a death glare.

"Heh…probably for scaring that kid on the bus," I thought. "Well, if he never made fun of me, he wouldn't be scared." I pushed the door open and walked in. There was the kid again. He pretended to curl up tightly, though I could see in his eyes he was mostly faking it, but also scared.

They asked questions why I had scared him, and I replied almost everytime, "If he never made fun of me, he wouldn't be terrified." We were about to get up when they called, "Anna F. please go to the office." I could hear laughter outside. I gripped my gunblade and was half-way out the door when it opened revealing the girl who I sat next to on the bus. Except this time she looked different. Instead of confident, she looked scared. Maybe her name as in F, gave others ideas. They talked to her about what happened on the bus and I took the opportunity to go outside.

They were interrupted as screams were heard. The principal went outside and saw six kids pushing across the hall with their hands and feet scared to death with a confident Squall standing there.

"That's what you get for making fun of people," I called out.

"Well…I guess you two can go to your next class," the principal said weakly.

"So, heard your name is Anna F," I said.

"Please don't make fun of me…" she replied.

"Well, I did get those kids for making fun of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I can't really seem to refrain from helping others." I said. She laughed.

"So, what do you have next?"

"I've got…Spells."

"Same!"

"Then let's go." I replied.

I always saw her during the day, and we grew up to be great friends. We only had different classes in the morning, first class then, and the second to last class.

"Whoa!" I said, looking at her. She was in a golden-white mage's robe.

"Like it?" she asked.

"Heh, mine's nothing to yours." I replied. All I had was black pants, a white shirt, with a black jacket with fluffy-like stuff a bit inside, all with a necklace.

"You know, modesty won't get you anywhere," she said laughing.

"So, the lovebirds are back." It was the kid again, this time with a gang of 10 including him. They all laughed. I pulled out my gunblade.

"You can't hurt me!" he said, handing me a piece of paper saying if I even came within 5 inches with a weapon, I'd get expelled.

"Oh well," I said. Anna looked confused. No one noticed my hands glowed red as a small volcano slowly grew underneath my teasers feet. Then they all fell in.

"Not a weapon, I suppose?" I taunted.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" he cried out but he kept falling in.

"Let's go, I guess," Anna whispered.

"Sure."

_~End flashback~_

"Ahhhh," I sat up. That was the day I became a bit of a paragon.

"So you're up," Anna said. I smiled, since I hadn't seen her for so long.

"I'll watch tonight, my treat for everyone since I haven't done so much." I replied.

Samus' POV (**golfer, if you're reading this, I had to go through so much thinking because I hate samus but you wanted to save her, so oh well… *fails looking happy*)**

I thought of everything I did.

I had killed, and lived through it.

But somehow, something wasn't right. I felt guilty in killing authors.

But then I remembered why I had fought before. It was for the good of others.

But this time it was only for power and such.

"Alright. I'm leaving this ditch." I finally thought.

"Ah ah ah, leaving so soon?" Snake and Cpt. Falcon cooed.

"Leave me alone." I leveled my cannon.

"Oh, you can't beat us with that!" they replied. "MH said not to hurt others with us or you'll get killed!"

"Dammit." I mumbled.

So then I took off, even though it wasn't like me to run. I had no choice. I ran, ran, and ran until I encountered a forest clearing.

"Phew!" I cried out loud.

"Not so fast!" I turned and saw Squall, the infamous hater of me on "Ask Jiggly," or so I've been told.

"Don't worry! I'm running away from MH!" I pleaded.

"golfer! Get over here! Is she lying?" he asked. I knew golfer to be the best at telling whether one was lying or not. I was so thankful to hear him say, "She's not lying."

**(golfer, I hope your happy…)**

Squall's POV

I walked back and forth, past our tents. Some were asleep, but I kept pacing, I had to make up for what I missed, as that's what I called honorable.

"Ahhhhh," I sighed, resting for about two seconds before pacing again. I walked past the tents again. I could hear thuds against the ground from Pit and Samus' tent.

"So much for get a good sleep," I muttered.

"Hey, it's my turn to keep watch!" my sis whispered.

"Sure."

I walked to a hill, which I knew was a good place for relaxation. The stars glowed bright in the night sky.

"Star gazing again?" Anna asked behind me.

"Yeah…" I replied. Gazing at the stars was what I did a lot before.

"Reason I don't sleep in a tent," I added while Anna giggled.

"Well, we leave tomorrow." She finished.

We walked back, still hearing thuds.

As a joke, I told Anna, "Hey, maybe we should tell the others to," I suddenly almost yelled, "TO KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!"

Anna giggled, realizing my joke.

"Haha, very funny," 4 voices came from the tent.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep, 'bout you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going as well."

I opened my backpack and pulled out a small tent for one person I had kept in there before.

"Good day," I thought.

**OK, I hope that went well.**

**Also, someone asked me for a bit of romance. *glares at Pit, and someone else.***

**So I tried, I hope it waaaas OK.**

**Golfer, if you didn't like your part, just PM me, and go kill pit on ask jiggly for me *cough* and the main host *cough* 'hint hint'**

**No one saw that.**

**I hope.**

**No offense to the person who suggested that…………. **

**ALSO!!! ElementalUnchinaMaster! Your chappie is next!!!!**

**I hope i spelled that right...  
**


	6. It's Bad to be on Defense

**WOOOOOTT!!!!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! SOOO LONGGG!!!**

**TLink:Yeah, thanks to that project in History and my computer!  
**

**Roy: Tabuukilla doesn't own SSB or anything related to that.**

**Link:There also maybe some Wind Waker Abridged and Red VS Blue references.**

**Thanks guys…also I dunt own WWA or RvB.**

**So…hopefully this goes well, **

**Ness:Yeah, he's probably listening to the Halo 3 Offical SoundTrack right now.**

**Hey! The music is good! Especially One Final Effort!**

**OK, lets start!**

Squall's POV

(That same night the chapter ended)

"Uhh…"I said, waking up. It was 3:49 AM in the morning. But I wasn't in the tent. I was in a cloud like area.

"Weird…" I mumbled, taking out my gunblade. I walked for a while until I came to a shrine like area. It was a shrine to Master Hand. A voice was heard, and I turned around.

"Oh, it's only you, wait…where am I?" I said startled. It was Mewtheruler, who I knew for a while.

"Where are you? You're in the world that will exist if you don't find the other authors and bring them together. When all ten of you are together, the spirit of the First Author will tell you what to do."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm one of his descendants, as then ten of the last authors now are **(???)**" she replied as a teen like me appeared near her.

"Hello Squall. I believe we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. If you need proof of the world ending, look at the shrine." The First Author spoke.

I peered at the rock. Clear enough it read:

_Master Hand defeats last of authors on March 18_

"My birthday…"I mumbled.

"Yes indeed." the FA **(first author, I'm sorta too lazy to type his whole name)**.

"Well, we've got to go," they said, vanishing.

I was curious, and barely touched the rock with my hands, and I suddenly had a vision.

_ "We'll give it all! And our last dying breath will be extinguished with one final effort!"_

_ "A hero I'm not, just an author, but soon I'll be one!"_

_ "Not a hero to everyone, but to my friends only!"_

_ "Grasp destiny by its hair and never let go, until you reach fate!"_

_ "It's time to end this. End this battle once and for all."_

_"This is the final fantasy of authors and hands, and the last chapter is written here!"  
_

The vision ended with that. I could see blurs of colors, and the voice sounded like mine.

I kept walking, hoping to find answers, when I came upon to paths, and there was an angel and demon. I had a feeling of choice, but they let me pass without uttering a word. I suddenly awoke, this time in my tent.

"That was weird…" I thought.

ElementalUnchindaMaster's POV **(ok… I might've forgoteen how to spell it…)**

"Get him!" CF yelled, charging with his Blue Falcon.

"On it!" Snake yelled, riding with Cipher.

"I'll cut him off!" Olimar yelled as well.

OK, I was running which wasn't me, as an author, but right now, I needed to get somewhere, to a forest clearing to meet up with other authors. I ducked underneath another laser, which apparently they had now.

"HYAHH!!"I yelled, jumping onto Cipher, sending it spiraling away for a while, I landed and rolled safely on top of a building. I ran up a crane, using my author powers. I stood there, and they surrounded me.

"We have you now." They all said at once. I threw my coin, and it cracked CF's windshield, and they laughed at such an attempt. But I secretly made the coin go faster; until it came down so fast it tore CF's care in half. They stopped laughing, and charged. I jumped, and they almost crashed. I then jumped again and swung on the hook of the crane, and propelled forward until the crane spun so much it was tilting back and forth. It caught Cipher and flung it so far away you couldn't see it, and then Olimar panicked and simply crashed.

"Easy." I muttered.

I stumbled onto TLink a while later.I was sneaking around the wall they had now built to hopefully shut the authors out for good. He told me to go to the forest clearing. He told me I would have to sneak past guards, as he crawled into a barrel.

"Super sneaky Link, likes to be in a barrel, and walks really slowly," TLink sang, and then a guard came close by, "Oh my gosh it's a guard! And he's gonna keep on walking…" The singing drowned out.

The PA came on, "All guards and military personnel please report to the conference room."

I came close to the door and eavesdropped.

"OK, there's a few authors out in the clearing in the forest. We found a cell phone a dead author used. It had vital info. We're going in full force. Move out!"

I ran away, to go to the forest clearing.

I reached the place after running a long time.

"They're coming to get us!" I told Squall. He took out the told-only-in-stories known sword, the Author Blade.

"Then we'll show them what we're made of. Our last breaths won't be easily exhaled." He replied.

Squall's POV

**(OK, for this part, go onto or Google videos and find a song that's Halo 3 soundtrack Behold a Pale Horse or Warthog Run. I think it's good music for it)**

"Gah! How many more to we have to fight!" I yelled, slashing another soldier.

"They we're deploying in full force, if this is bad, it could get worse!" Mars yelled.

"Too bad Jiggly wasn't here," PitFTW said.

"I'm seriously going to kill Master Hand when we find him." Golfer said, clearly, he was really ticked off.

Pikana chainsawed another guard. "Well, we'll give up when my chainsaw goes dull!"

"Sooooo lucky I got this unlimited arrow pouch," my sis, Alexa, yelled out.

Anna fireballed another person, "We can't keep this up all day!"

Everything went silent. The noise was everywhere. Tanks pushed down trees, the lake next to us was filled with warboats. Planes circled up above.

"Let's finish this fight." I said.

Marth's POV **(guess who's getting saved this chapter! Seriously, surprise me.)**

I've been called many things in my life. Some people believe that I'm a sissy compared to Ike, because as a guy, I must have strength instead of speed. Some have called me a girl. Some have even deemed me gay.

I have been determined to change that. I wanted power to show them all. But now that I look back on it, I see that I haven't turned into what people would deem a man with my deeds I've done. I've turned into a savage. Killing innocents simply because they simply said something bad about me. It's turned me into a puppet, a mindless beast. It's time I changed that.

I would run today, and help the authors.

**Back at the battle, Squall's POV**

"You know, I'm really annoyed at these guys, time to call in the calvary." I said, pulling out a machine gun, but it had rapid fire Spartan lasers instead.

"Wait, I know you have heavy weapons, but _that _heavy?" golfer asked.

"Hell yes!" I yelled. I started blasting the tanks to oblivion.

"TLink! Get in your boat and start firing at those boats! Anna, you can control air right? Get a tornado and blow those planes away!" I yelled, and they did as I said.

"Phew…" I relaxed. Then the last squad of elite soldiers came out, and we were surrounded. We were tired, and about to collapse, when a sound rang out.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a certain blue-haired swordsman cried out, dashing forward with his sword. I held the Author's Blade weakly. "Were you….aiming….for…us?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to join you guys. To prove to others that I can be brave, and courageous. To prove that I'm not a sissy like some people think." Marth said, "I brought some of MH's healing stuff. You can use it." He handed the stuff over, and healed us.

"Alright. Next thing. No more defensive. We have to assault the main gate. Let's go." I said, taking out a sniper rifle.

"Well… can we rest at first."

"Sure. We'll go tomorrow."

(later that night)

Starlight Hill (3rd person)

"Heh. The stars can be comforting sometimes." I muttered.

Little did Squall know that something was watching him. It wasn't good, or bad. It was a spirit. But not of someone dead, but of a well alive person. Someone who controlled who lived and died when they physically died. This person had the power to send them back. But little did they know their potential…

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!**

**Who is this person?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**And there wasn't any RvB references, but there will probably be some next time.**

**See you guys.**

**Oh yeah, guess who got saved this chapter. I'll give you a cookie if you can say the person(s) 'hint hint' who all got saved this chapter.**

**Seeya.**


	7. City Assault

**Another chapter!!!! WHOOHOO!!!**

**Keel:Tabuukilla doesn't own SSB, Wind Waker Abridged, or RvB. There will be some references to WWA and RvB**

**Thanks Keel**

**TLink:Also, 2 people will be saved this chapter!!!**

**Well, read the chapter!!! *insert your favorite intro music here***

City Assault

"Go go go go!!!" I yelled over the radio. We had just gotten into squads to assault the main gate of Smashville. We were tired of defense, so we went offensive. I was in charge of sniping.

"To-day's a good day to die!" I mumbled, raising my rifle and taking out one of the gate guards. "On my mark! 3, 2, 1," I ordered. I hurled a plasma grenade overhead, so that it was visible in the sky.

"There's the signal," golfer, PitFTW, and Mars said at their locations, moving in. A voice distracted me.

"Hello there Squall," the First Author said calmly. "Why haven't you told them your real name, Omega, or The End."

"I don't want them getting the wrong message. Perhaps later."

"Just remember to tell them sometime."

"I'll remember, I gotta go," I jumped off the tree I was in and ran, dual shotguns in hand. _I see they already tore down the gate,_ my inner voice told me as I looked at the flaming mess that was once a strong metal gate. I advanced slowly, looking for anything that moved. Another voice came to attention.

"Hello Omega."

"Not you again…"I turned around and saw who it was. Gamma, one of my AIs was standing there somehow.

"There's information I have on the Hands, but not now, it's not safe. I'll tell you later."

"Wait!" I called out. My holographic visor came up showing the vital signs of everyone else, hurt, but not dead.

"We're under heavy machine gun fire!" golfer's voice on the radio cackled. I hid in an alley and went out of my body. There was a figure that looked exactly like me, however, it was an AI, but I could take over technology and people. This was the first time I used this power. I had always kept it a secret. I checked my body, hidden and slumped on the ground.

"So you've finally decided to use that power," my closest friend, Church, called out. He died and became what I could become, a ghost AI.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Well, I just came to see if you were still alive."

"I gotta leave, I have comrades in trouble."

"Sure, go ahead. Best of luck," he said just before vanishing.

"Wait! Fox, what are you doing!?" a voice cried out.

"Sorry, but if I want to really kill Wolf," replied a fox standing up.

"Crud, oh well." I said, running into Fox, taking control of him, preventing him from shooting…wait, Aly?!

"Comeon? What's taking?" Falco asked. Fox seemed to be frozen.

"He can't kill," a cold voice came out. Wolf stepped out of the shadows, now in dark clothing.

"Kill, huh, how about this!" Fox**(with me controling him)** suddenly yelled at Wolf, shooting his blaster, while activating his reflector and rebounding Falco's shot. I smiled, pleased with my work, I exited Fox's body and went into a nearby radio which just happened to be there. Tuning to our secret author frequency, I got Fox and Aly to help the authors in trouble, and buy them some time.

"I really hate having to climb, but, there's got to be a faster way."I noted the far-off machine gun tower. Dashing, and running through a few buildings, I reached the first tower of three. Spying a guard, I snuck into him and went up to the top with no problem. I saw where their power was coming from. Slowly being drained from Pikachu** (SSE reference i think)**, volts came out and powered the city. The guard I was in had no weapons, so I exited him and entered the guard at the machine gun. Ripping the gun off its mount, I turned and blasted everyone up at the top with bullets.

"It's alright, I didn't forget about you," I mumbled taking the other end of the machine gun and smashing the glass Pikachu was incased in. He nodded delightfully at me, and I told him to go where the machine guns were shooting, to help authors, he didn't accept until I showed him I was just controlling the guard's body, showing my ghost form. The guard, dazed, fell through the window down to his inevitable doom. Repeating the same thing with the other two towers excluding saving Pikachu, I managed to bring the barrage of fire to a halt. I dashed down the tower, hoping no one would see me, but my teammates saw me. They looked at me accusingly.

"I can explain." I defended myself, "for now, let me get my body back."

2:16:45:785 AM.

(3rd person view)

"Omega, they saw you, just tell them already!" Delta yelled at Omega.

"Look, can I listen to Gamma first?" Omega yelled back.

"I have information on the hands, I know their plot." Gamma nodded.

"Tell us."

"MH plans to kill all the authors, which you know. However, he doesn't know you're in the place MH would never look to find you, in Smashville itself. The piece of info you need to know it that he has some sort of an object that can close one's heart and make them completely evil. It only works on smashers."

"Oh…" Omega sighed afterwards. "I have to leave."

Squall's POV

_Gah!_ Was the only thought that went through me. With dual shotguns I blasted my way through the hallway of mysterious creatures. Crystal, yet sleek, almost alien. I had been told answers could be found here. Reloading, I prepared for another fight, but instead found…myself? I saw pictures of me, past, present, and even future.

"This is the Room of Truth." The first author recited behind me.

"What is this place?"

"Every author has one time, only once, the answers to their questions are not in their hearts. It's the same here. You wonder why, and where you come from. I, myself, am a future self of you."

"So I, I am the first author?"

"Yes."

"But…how?"

"The answer lies in this room. Look, a Tri-Force, except with only the upside-down triangle, the Tri-force of Balance."

"So…I'm balance in a human form?"

"To a certain extent."

"As in, sent to accomplish something?"

"To bring peace back, balance back, is your fate."

"How'd I get here? I woke up, and found myself in a room different then where I was before?"

"You have the power of dimensional transport, as you will learn to be useful later."

"And as balance I am neither good or evil?"

"Yes. But light and dark will both lure you to join them."

"So balance will no longer exist?"

"Yes, exactly, without balance, the world will be thrown into chaos."

"I get it now. What about the dream where you first appeared to me?"

"Dimension of Dreams, you can transport yourself to any dimension, but that is uncontrolled right now, each author power awakens in the time of need. Your shielding powers first came active when you had no weapon to defend yourself, and you put your hands up in defense. Your AI ghost activated when you needed to go around, taking use of technology. However, there are times when powers awaken at random. I'll leave you to find the answers to your questions. Go into the fireplace to go back to your real dimension. Find all the answers you need. While balance is gone in the world, time will stop momentarily. I'm going to leave you to find the answers you want."

_Whoa…_I thought. A room full of answers. Amazing. I let my curiousness take me away as I processed everything in my head. Almost as if there was a little voice in my head.

"Hello, I'm your personal AI, Elipson,"

"You're in my head?"

"Yes, that's how you absorb everything you learn fast, because I'm in here."

"Then you'll be a big help," I said, returning to my book.

**WOOOOTTTTT NEW CHAPTER FINISHED!!!!**

**I might do a triple post, as in, 3 chapters on the SAME DAY!!!!! Yup, that's how much I'm sticking to this story. **

**If the "Room of Truth" thing is not an original idea, please politely tell me so I can rewrite this answers.  
**

**See ya,**

**Tabuukilla/Squall/Omega out. **

**(you can call me Omega, i don't really care )**


	8. Life Hangs in the Balance

**FIRST CHAPTER OF TRIPLE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Soryy if it was after thanksgiving, I had stuff to do which I couldn't avoid.**

**Sorry if it killed you waiting, I needed some important info to do these chapters.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot, story, and whatever I own, but I don't own SSB WWA and RvB or Bungie.**

**HERE GOEZ NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, every once in a while, there will be a plot chapter, where no one gets saved, its just plot stuff where its almost like exposition. Like this chapter. Have fun.**

Life Hangs in the Balance…(of ME)

(Squall's POV)

I put down the last book and decided to head to the fireplace, when the First Author called out,

"Do you ever want to visit this place again?"

"Of course I do."

"If so, then you must defeat your archrival, Tabuu."

"Easy enough," I said, being whisked away to an arena.

"I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE!!!!" Tabuu yelled eyeing me. I simply sighed and with a flick of my wrist summoned my gunblade and unsheathed the Author Blade.

"HYAH!!!" Tabuu screamed unleashing a fury of projectiles. I spun around and batted them away, however, my gunblade went flying and dug itself into the ground.

"Ahaha, without your precious little weapon, you'll die, now that I have powers from MH,"

"Crud," I muttered under my breath. He charged up his wing attack.

"Now you'll pay," Tabuu's eyes flashed with hatred. Three rings flew out of him, each one throwing me backwards. Tabuu charged another attack, with more energy, and unleashed 4598475 huge rings. I saw them coming and stood up. I yelled, but Tabuu didn't hear me.

"**WINGS OF BALANCE!!!!!!**" I screamed. A huge ball of energy shielded me from the rings incoming, and it shattered, revealing me with 4 wings, half black and half white. I unleashed a flurry of rings in sets of 5, slamming Tabuu into the wall multiple times. I flew down, and my wings vanished, picking up my gunblade, I yelled, "STAB OF SEALS!" plunging the sword right into Tabuu, he vanished, being sealed away until I released him. I dismissed my gunblade and put the Author Blade away.

"A 'Last Resort', how'd he learn to do one so quickly?" Gamma asked.

"I'm stilling asking myself that question," the First Author replied.

"Oof!" I cried out, landing on the grass. "Dang dimensional transport, never know where you'll end up."

"You're the Guardian of Light, I never saw it coming,"**(PitFTW asked, anyone can PM me ideas, if I can use it, I'll use it, and I'll mention it was your idea in the chapter)**

"And you're the Guardian of Shadows, neither did I,"

I peered around the tree, and PitFTW and Austin, her supposedly deceased friend were standing there.

"Light beats dark."

"No! Dark beats light."

"We'll see about that." The two friends suddenly drew their weapons and rushed forward. As Balance itself, I instinctively leaped forward and blocked the two attacks, one with the gunblade and the other with the Author Blade. Suddenly, Paluenta and Phesphrone appeared. They both said, "No one stops light and dark but balance! Kill him!" Suddenly, all four of them prepared to attack me. Relying on parry attacks, I managed a slim lead over the four attackers. But then my gunblade flew away for the _second_ time. I was about to run for my weapon when everything seemed to freeze. Suddenly I yelled out, "BALANCE IS THE KEY!!!" All four of them turned to look at me strangely but then the Author Blade grew white, becoming bigger, and glowed with a neutral gray color. "Balance between light and dark!" I slashed forward, surprising everyone, but not with my attack, how I said the last phrase was strange. Not English, but something else. Something that sounded like an ancient language. The two goddesses disappeared, along with PitFTW and Austin vanishing.

"What happened?"

"Your sword recognizes you as Balance itself, and has now opened up to you, with the powers of Balance."

"What was the language I used?"

"It was…the long-lost language of the authors, lost to date, no author knows how to speak it."

"Then how did I speak it?"

"Destiny, Fate, and Balance, the three life forces reside and are you. It's pretty obvious that those forces knew the language and spoke through you."

"You know, I'll call you when I believe you." I snuck back to our hide out, an abandoned warehouse. Eying PitFTW in the corner, who looked like she was trying to hide, I called out across the room, "Hey! PitFTW! Why'd you attack me in the forest?" Everyone turned to face us, and she stood up, walking calmly to face me in an argument.

"I didn't attack you." She replied still as air.

"Well then," I pointed a shotgun at her, "I don't want to do this, but I need to know why, exactly, did you attack me because I know you did, and I know you know that you did attack me."

She sighed and said, "I'll tell you later."

I gave somewhat of an approval and went to go up to the roof, where the First Author was waiting.

"Why did you do that?" he asked immediately.

"Because I needed to find out if I needed to get the information in a forceful way…"

"What did you find out?"

"You'll see."

(Later that night…")

"Man, I really, really, really, HATE dimensional transport," I yelled at myself landing in clouds, which were hard as rock.

"You'll learn…" The first author shook his head.

"Well if you're me, and you're the same age as me, then why am I not dead?"

"Well," the First Author's disguise melted away, revealing an adult version of me, looking exactly the same, almost, with a few battle scars, and a military uniform, decorated with medals, ribbons, and awards.

"Wow," I mumbled, "Oh well, I better get going,"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"She wouldn't respond, so I entered the realm of her mind," I said.

"Wait?! You're in PitFTW's mind?!"

"Well, just a dimension of it, not everything's the same, just a few alterations…"

"OK, this is insane, but I'll go along."

It didn't take long to find a small shrine dedicated to light, and there was PitFTW and Paluenta standing there.

"Why didn't you kill him? He's balance, the only thing that can fully stop light or dark from taking over?" Paluenta asked.

"How is a person balance?" PitFTW responded.

"Balance lives in him, and has destiny, fate, and balance in him, he's the three life structures put together!"

"Then how should I kill him?"

"In his sleep, here," Paluenta handed over a small injection device, "this will have his mind that he follows light, granting destiny and fate on our side,"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work."

"Well, that's all I need to know," I warped out, this time landing in my tent, "Finally! A dimension travel sequence where I don't fall 15 feet out of the air."

I waited, and put my motion tracker on. Something within 15 meters registered. Pretending to fall asleep, I heard my tent unzip.

"I'm really sorry about this…" a voice said with regret.

"HYAHH!!!!!" I spun around and knocked the small injection tube away, creating a hole in the tent. My gunblade focused on the intruder, PitFTW. "Alright, that was the final straw," leveling my gunblade to her heart, I glared her right in the eye. She broke down.

"I'm…sorry…Paluenta….made me do it…she took control of me….because she's light…and I sided with her…I'm so….sorry…." she said in between sobs.

"Then I forgive you," I put something on her arm. "There, that's a Mark of Balance, it will prevent you from being possessed or anything like that." She accepted it graciously, and I motioned for her to get out of the tent.

"Why'd you just forgive her like that?" The First Author remarked.

"Because I need my teammates to trust me. And anyway, with a person trying to kill me like that every now and then, it will be a lot harder."

"I see, then hopefully things will be easier."

"Well, I have to go, I _really_ need some sleep."

"Sure thing."

**WOOT!!! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, If you guys think you have a good idea for this story, then PM me, and I'll see if I can fit it into the story.**

**Seeya!!!**

**Wow, my chapters are getting longer. NEXT I WILL AIM FOR 3000 WORDS INSTEAD OF 1500, usual amount of words.**


	9. Everyone gets saved

**Heh heh heh….NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**2****nd**** one of the triple update.**

**Well, only 4 authors left to save, then MH fight…or not……………**

**Oh well, enjoy the chapter.**

**And I decided to stop saving smashers because then there would be about 20 people, and evening dialogue when there's a full party IS VERY HARD!!! Please don't be disappointed if you really were hoping for your favorite smasher to be saved. I'M SORRY OK!!!!!!!!!! Wow almost one hundred words with just this intro, I think this might be insane. OH WELL HERE GOEZ NOTHDING!!!!!!!!!!**

Part I

Fight Fire with Fire

**Metasaur's POV**

I had been told to go to an abandoned warehouse, instead of a forest clearing now. Encountering Roy, who apparently got a lot smarter, was using 5 water blasters, and didn't cry when he got wet. Normally, as a fire user, I wouldn't get hurt even if water hit me, but the blasters must've had mods on them, as they stung with heavy pain when just a tiny drop hit me. Jumping up, I managed to dodge the oncoming attacks and eyed a gasoline tank. Shooting fire arrows at the tank, it exploded in a huge mass of ash, smoke and flame.

"Hey pyro! Look! Fire!" I called out, pointing.

Roy looked, and his pyromaniac side took over, as he jumped and rolled around in the fire. I could've taken a shortcut, but there were plenty of guards, and a LOT of gasoline and propane tanks. My mischievous side took over, causing me to shoot fire arrows, 5 for each tank, but I didn't see a airplane loom overhead, which began shooting at me, but one propane tank exploded, sending another flying right for the aircraft, but the pilot didn't notice, and ended up getting fried. The explosion probably shook the whole city, because the voice of golfer yelled out, "WHAT THE HEL* WAS THAT!?!?!?!?" **(OK, the saving parts are really small, because I need to focus on the plot. And also, I might as well save all four authors, and the 3000 word thing will be for NEXT CHAPTER THAT FOCUSES ON A HUGE BATTLE BETWEEN AUTHORS AND A HAND!!!!!)** I waved, and called out, "That was me!"

He waved for me to come inside, and I did.

Part II

3rd Person View

EM98 squinted, seeing a figure controlling shadows, summoning undead.

PartheramonX was summoning undead, to fight off MH's army, but was mistaken for one of MH's allies.

"EXPLAEAMS!!!!!!" EM98 yelled, causing the undead to scurry, running for their lives.

A fight broke out between the two, and ended up with a duel to the death. Shadow powers and fire flew, attracting some of MH's army. Realizing they were surrounded, the two worked together to fight off the incoming enemy. Combining their powers, they obliterated the army. EM98 received a text, revealing that all authors should find their way to the abandoned warehouse. Arriving at the warehouse, they managed to get in.

**Sorry if that was short, I'm trying the finish up all the authors as fast as I can, so I can get to the good parts…**

Ridere93's POV

I regretfully killed Captain Falcon, even though he was one of my favorite people. Bashing a wall to take out my anger, it revealed a secret hideout in a warehouse, where 9 authors stood. They hastily told me to seal the hole, which I did faster than lighting. Now there were 10 authors.

**OK, shortest chapter yet. I needed to save everyone really quickly, so NOW ON TO THE MH FIGHT OF DEATH/DOOM!!!**


	10. Storm the House

**THIS IS IT!!!! THE CONCLUSION OF MAH STORY!!!! NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously, it's not the end. There's going to be a few chapters after this. Here is the 4000 word mind-shattering chapter!!!!!**

**Well enjoy!!!!!**

Storm the House

Squall's POV

"FLOOR IT!!!!!" my sis yelled at me. It was the only way to get to Smash Mansion, because now they destroyed the bridged, so now we needed to fly across the gap. I kept a few cars in a secret part of the warehouse, all of them capable of speeds of 300 miles an hour.

"Everyone, encountering ramp in 5 seconds," I said over the radio.

"This may look suicidal, but LET'S FLY!!!!!" golfer yelled. All of our cars flew over the gap.

"Everyone ditch!!!" I yelled out. We jumped out of the cars and managed to land on the not yet destroyed part of the bridge.

"Where are the cars?" PitFTW asked.

"3, 2, 1," I counted down and all of our cars crashed through the front door, creating a massive explosion. I tossed everyone a shotgun.

"You'll need this for close range combat. Be careful inside."

"You got it," Pikana replied.

"Alpha Group, go disable security, Beta Group, wreck havoc," I motioned to the teams, five authors for disabling and four for havoc.

"Um… where are you going?" Mars asked.

"I'm going to try to kill as many of the guards inside, so we don't deal with them later."

"Let's do this!" EM98 said.

"On my mark…GO GO GO GO!!!!!" I screamed, all of the authors rushed forward, as the smashers were supposed to watch over the cars. Blasting a few guards turning the corner, I decided to have dual shotguns, a favorite of mine.

"Does 'havoc' mean vandalism or anything?" Pikana's voice came over the radio.

"I'll say it this way, havoc means utter destruction of everything you can find."

"Hey!!! PitFTW fainted!!" golfer yelled. I transported myself into the dimension of her mind again, and found Paluenta trying to remove the Mark of Balance.

"HYYYYAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed, rushing forward and stabbing Paluenta. I gave a quick salute before warping back to my previous position. About to run into the room on my right, I heard a guard scream, "OH MY GOSH A CHAINSAW AND BAZOOK-" before a scream of pain along with an explosion occurred. _Looks like they got the definition of havoc, _I quickly noted. Also I made a mental note to never tick Pikana off when she has her chainsaw and bazooka. Throwing a frag grenade inside the room on my left, it left only two guards, who were killed very quickly with dual shotguns. Deciding between two doors again, the one in front of me suddenly shook violently with cries of at least fifteen guards yelling, "AHHHHHHH!!!!! UNDEAD ARE HERE!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" Acknowledging that I didn't have to go through that door, I went through the door on my right. A second security room had been watching us. Quickly finishing them off with a quick slice of my gunblade, I turned off as much of the security features I could.

"Alpha group, have you finished disabling the Master Control room?"

"No, not yet, we've still got a giant battle going on over here!" Ridere93 replied.

"Alright, well, I'll be right over there!" I said over the com, quickly warping to their position. In fact, it was a huge battle. The Master Control section must've been the most heavily guarded section in the facility. Automatic computer controlled turrets were what kept Alpha Group from moving forward.

"Delta! Can you disable those turrets?"

"It will take time; they each have their own security code."

"Just go as fast as you can!"

"Got it!"

"It'll take time," I told the rest of the group.

"What do we do for now?" PitFTW asked.

"Survive…wait! There's a small opening! I could probably fit in there, and find a way around!"

"Alright, so we'll push you up there, get ready…3,2,1," golfer began…

"Got it!! Turrets are now offline!" Delta suddenly surprised us all.

"I thought you said it would take time!"

"Not a lot of time, considering how many times I've disabled turrets before, most of the time I could do it instantly, so even if I say it will take some time, don't expect it to be a lot of time." Delta replied cooly.

"Alright…lemme just figure out everything here…" Ridere93 said, scanning over all the controls.

"This is highly complex. At least five variations for each security feature, Master Hand certainly didn't want anyone breaking in." Delta observed.

"Well too late."

"How are we going to figure all this out?" I asked.

"The easy way!" golfer replied, plunging the Hammy3x right into the main computer.

"All security features shutting down. I repeat: All security features shutting down…" the computer's voice droned on.

"Well that's done! I wonder how Beta group is doing."

"Hopefully their job was not as painful."

"Beta group! Come in Beta Group! Do you read me Beta group! Please respond!" I desperately cried out on the radio. A weak signal came in.

"Under heavy…fire! There's a lot of guards…NEED HELP QUICKLY!!!!" Pikana shouted over the com.

"I'll be right over! Alpha group, you best get over to the rendezvous point! I'll handle this!" Alpha group gave a quick nod as they whisked away.

Teleporting to Beta's position, there were a lot more guards, even though it was just for a regular room, the cafeteria. Maybe it was the fact that it was lunch time when there weren't as many guards patrolling and more in the cafeteria. Unsheathing the Balance's Blade, one guard noticed it and yelled, "THE END IS NIGH!!! REPENT!!! REPENT!!!" **(you'll see why this is important later, if I ever come up with a reason, right now, it's a joke-like reference from RvB) **All the guards looked at him strangely as that one guard flung himself out a window, repeating the same thing over and over again. Putting the sword away, I took out a few machine guns and mounted them onto stands, telling Beta team to fire right at the central mass of guards. Taking out a few "medium" sized grenades full of C4 and lighting the fuse then throwing them, I yelled at Beta group, "DUCK FOR COVER!!!!" as bone bits, blood, sharpel, flew everywhere. Looking outside, it was a HUGE mess outside.

"Alpha group, are you at the rendezvous point?" I asked over the radio.

"We're here, and surprisingly, there's NO guards whatsoever!" golfer chuckled.

"Beta group! Common! Head to the rendezvous point! Alpha group's already there!"

Sabotaging as much stuff as we could along the way, we reached the door to our final location, Master Hand's lair. Busting down the door, I quickly drew out two light machine guns, and pointed them around the room, looking for any motion. The lights suddenly came on, revealing Master Hand.

"Well, well, well, seems like you've finally made it…" Master Hand cooed.

"Well?! Are we gonna fight or what?" I yelled back.

"Save your breath, there will be no fight with me, unless you defeat my brother, Crazy Hand…" Master Hand said mysteriously before pulling a lever, dropping us to the floor below. Luckily, we all managed to roll unharmed.

"Next time, remind me to look for traps." I muttered to myself. A cackling, maniacal laughter came out of the shadows…

"bRuTHa sAiD T0 K3EL yOU!!!!" Crazy Hand yelled out from the other side of the room, launching lasers, which we managed to deflect.

"Go! Hit him with everything you've got!" I yelled out loud pulling out my Spartan Lazer machine gun. "FIRE!!!!" I screamed, shooting the hand with everything I had. Each laser hit seemed to only to a tiny bit of damage, and that wasn't good enough. PitFTW launched fire at Crazy Hand, golfer smashed Crazy, Metasaur also launched fire arrows at Crazy, and we did the best we could. But that wasn't enough.

I drew out the Balance Blade, but my gunblade wasn't there, and the sword glowed white, like my gunblade almost always did, and the first author quickly told me, "Your weapons joined together, no time to explain!"

"Huh?" Suddenly I had an overwhelming feeling of growth like what happened after defeating Tabuu. "DESTINY'S DESIRE!!!!!" I suddenly yelled out, my sword getting bigger, now looking like the Buster Blade **(if you played Crisis Core:FF7 or looked in the FF series with Cloud Strife, it's the big sword thing)**. I once again surprised everyone again by saying in the lost author language, "Destiny desires of your destruction!" Running forward at Crazy Hand, I slashed him, doing visible damage. It was a long and hard battle. Suddenly, Crazy Hand went into a frenzy, blasting lasers everywhere.

"Here it comes!" I cautioned everyone. The barrage of lasers came forth, and somehow they were explosive, and it threw us back. Eying a mirror in the back, I pulled it through Crazy's giant laser spectacular show of death, and deflected one of his lasers right back at him, which only got him even more annoyed. He disappeared, several smashers appearing in his place. Link, Zelda, Mario, Falco, Kirby, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser stood there. My holographic visor quickly scanned each one, showing that the power they had was immense, at least fifty times more than usual.

"Delta! Can you give me a scan of their hearts?" I thought.

"Sure! Just hold on…"

"I thought you couldn't read minds!"

"I'm in your head, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"So their hearts are closed. No sympathy, compassion, or anything good is in them right now. They have no regrets what so ever, they don't fear death, and know no such thing as fear."

"Finally, something of a challenge…"

The smashers in front of us stepped forward, each yelling, "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!"

We stood firmly, ready to defend against their oncoming attack. Their attacks we're easy to block, since we knew all their moves from being around them for so long. The only hard part was attacking. They knew all our moves as well. Locking swords with Link, my sword once again glowed white, this time looking exactly like the Master Sword. The sword I now wielded was now Fate's Fire. Slashing forward, I managed to penetrate Link's defenses, and hit him hard enough to knock him back, killing him. This attracted Zelda's attention. "YOU KILLED LINK!!!!" She screamed, hurling a fireball at me. "I thought they felt no sympathy…" I thought.

"They don't feel it, but they still are connected to each other, so if one dies, they will probably find and kill the person who did kill them." Delta explained.

"Good enough," I responded, while dodging another fireball. About to launch a water attack, an arrow went through Zelda's head, while on fire. Metasaur nodded, "Come on, we've got a few more to kill. PitFTW was managing Kirby well enough, while golfer fought frying pan with hammer against Peach. Ridere93 was doing his best against Mario. Pikana was blasting and slashing Bowser with Chainy and Bazookie, and we did the best we all could. After a long fight, we all plopped down, sighing, and laughing about everything. Healing our wounds, we we're about to get out when two Tabuus came out of nowhere.

"You're kidding, right? First an insane hand, then murderous smashers, and now two clones of the most annoying SSE boss ever? Seriously? IS THIS A JOKE!!??" I yelled out. I soon figured it wasn't as they charged up their wing attacks, which we all managed to block. Running forward, breaking each ring as it touched my sword, I managed to kill one of the Tabuus. The other Tabuu wasn't very happy with his clones demise, and launched even more rings, and now these rings were so powerful even my sword couldn't break them. A huge multitude of rings hit us, and I found the strength to finish him off, throwing a knife in his heart, which caused him to collapse. All of us authors fell unconscious, blackness looming over us.

"Scatter them, hopefully they'll never see eachother again." Master Hand commanded

"Why not kill them?" Crazy Hand somehow said without going insane.

"One of them is balance, taking that one out would end in chaos, and one is a guardian of light, which killing would destroy balance, which would end in world chaos."

"I see, I'll get some of the smashers left to take them out."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!! NOT THE END YET THOUGH!! INTRO FOR NEXT CHAPTERS!!!!!**

Revelation

Introduction

(this is all Squall's POV)

"Ugh…where am I?" I got up, looking around.

"You're in a new dimension," the First Author said behind me.

"Oh…then why can't I warp out?"

"Because Delta is controlling your body for right now, as an AI, he's making sure you're still alive."

"Wow. So what am I doing here?"

"Well, that's the main reason you can't leave. You're here right now to learn about what you need to do as balance, and restore order to the world."

"As in, a revelation of what I must do."

"Precisely," The first Author ended.

"So what do I have t-" I got cut off.

"You'll see," the First Author interrupted.

I kept walking forward, where a being that looked oddly like what balance might've looked like in its pure form. It asked me one question, "Do you choose to pick light or dark?" I gave my answer, "I choose neither, as light and dark have the same roots. To defeat the other. But there is no light without dark. And there is no dark without light. If balance in Smashville picks either light or dark, it will be tossed into world chaos, a chaos never ending."

Balance nodded, and said, "Correct."

I walked a few more steps, and met Destiny in its pure form.

It asked me, "Do you have the strength to stay on the path, up hills, and down mountains?"

I told it, "Yes."

It told me, "Prove it." It motioned to a long course. I set my stuff down and walked up the mountain, down the valley, through the cave, and came out from underground, right next to Destiny.

It nodded in agreement, "Very well then." It replied.

Taking a few more steps, I encountered Fate.

It asked me, "Do you have courage to stand up to what will come to you?"

My answer was, "Bring it."

It told me if I was to fight an army that _would_ defeat me no matter what, and still lose no matter how I fought, would I still fight?

I told it, "I'll show you, bring on the army."

Fate smiled for a second, then warped me into a battlefield, full of enemy soldiers. I slashed, stabbed, cut, hacked, and did whatever I could. After at least eight hours of pure battle, I emerged victorious, after plunging my sword into the final foe.

Fate asked me, "How did you do that?"

I gave it an answer, "All you need is the desire to accomplish, courage, and strength, and mostly wits." Fate grinned, and said I could go.

The first author waited for me.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It went, well, I can't think of a word."

"Was it hard, or easy?"

"In between."

"So it was a medium difficulty for you?"

"You could say that."

"Why won't you give me a direct answer?"

"Because I'm thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"I'm thinking about what my teammates are doing right now, if they're alive or not, well or ill, and so on."

"You? Worried about others? Have you gone insane?"

"No."

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because they're not just teammates anymore, they're my friends."

The first author laughed. "When did you consider people to be friends?"

"It started a while ago. Six years ago, but I won't tell you now."

"Sure…tell me later."

"Whatever."

Master Hand Update:

"So you're telling me that his sword transformed? Yeah right!" Master Hand snorted at Crazy Hand.

"I'm telling the truth. He said something in the author language!"

"THE LONG LOST LANGUAGE?!?!?! Impossible! What did his sword transform into?"

"A big thick sword. A pretty medium sized handle. I also reviewed the recordings from the cameras there. His sword again transformed and looked exactly like the Master Sword!"

"So it's true, Balance, Destiny, and Fate have all returned and have used one person, but the only people who can support the three life beings are he-…I am getting ahead of myself. Crazy Hand, I need you to lock up the smashers you found outside the mansion."

"Um…why don't we use that heart closing powder you have?"

"I need the smashers we captured for information of those authors."

"What if they refuse to give the information? They are completely capable of resisting, so I don't see the point really…" Crazy Hand tried to explain.

"Then I will make them give me the information. They will give it, and I will use the information against them. And anyway, we have some of their…favorite smashers…you don't know what we could do with them…"

"Alright, I will go do that now." Crazy Hand said leaving to go do Master Hand's bidding, while at the same time doubting himself, wondering if he should always listen to him, and was left wondering if he should decided to break away from Master Hand and show what this hand could really do.

**OK, that wasn't 3000 words, but it was 100 off, because I needed some ideas.**

**Seeya**


	11. Revelation The Last Hero

**OK!!! 2chapters, then the end of the story…DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!! Well, 3 actually, 2****th**** is special, then 3****th**** is epilogue. OK!! Herez the the Revelations. You'll see what I mean. I don't own anything but plot. **

**Enjoy.**

Revelations

"So you're telling me my future will be revealed to me, that's ridiculous!" I snorted.

"It's so; I guess I'll tell you again. You're future will be revealed but you won't know everything." The First Author replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You'll know too much, so you'll only be able to see stuff, not hear anything."

"Well I'd like to begin,"

"Sure," The first author told me, warping me to a new location.

Revelation

"Ugh…" I thought, "What is this place?" I knew MH resided in Smashville, but this place had its own little dimension. A figure that looked exactly like me, but I didn't see the face, stood alone in front of MH. He said something, but I couldn't hear him. I remembered that I was deprived the sense of hearing, and couldn't hear what he was saying. He held up a gunblade, but the sword of Fate's Fire was nowhere. "Where'd Fate's Fire go?" I asked myself in my mind. More importantly, I was asking the question of, "Where was everyone else?" Everyone else who was with me before wasn't here. I put the thought that they died out of my head. That wasn't what happened. There was no blood, no bodies, and no weapons. I could've told them to go, but that wasn't like me. I looked up from my thoughts to find the boy holding up the gunblade, charging up an attack. Unleashing it on MH, it did nothing. Apparently seeing this, the boy took a few steps back, and MH taunted him. A bright flash of light occurred, and all I could see was a huge ring surrounding him. Another flash of light occurred and I was pulled out of the vision.

End revelation

"AHH!!!" I fell, "Dammit, what was that for?" The first author laughed watching me fall 15 feet in midair.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He choked in between laughs.

"You know, I'd like to get back to my group."

"You can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because they won't recognize you right now, we've erased anyone's memories of you, because if they don't remember you, they won't remember an attack on MH, meaning no one can reveal you. When they see you again…they'll remember you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Screw you," I said. I picked up my weapons and headed to a cave that looked like something was in it. Again, there were the same creatures as when I traversed to the Room of Truth. But now they stood on their hind legs, looked like people, and were made of crystal. Summoning my gunblade, it flashed with white, slicing through the crystal. I tried slicing the next one, but it was hard, so hard my sword couldn't cut it.

Outside the cave, the first author watched above, "I wonder when he'll realize the defenses he put before to protect him from his…true and original form…"

Curious, Destiny asked, "What is hidden in there, shouldn't you know?"

"There's only one thing in there, or two things. A spirit of a hero who never accomplished his goal and a creature…"

"I see…"

I was trying to come up with new ways to kill the creatures. I realized they adapted whenever I killed one. I was smacked by one and fell over, and had a flashback.

Flashback

_"That should be it," I said._

_ "That's enough defense?" Destiny asked._

_ "Yes, the creatures adapt to killings, and they will protect my…belongings…"_

_ "Whatever you say…"_

End flashback

I got back up, and drew Fate's Fire, and all the creatures stopped rushing with weapons and bowed on one knee. I realized this place was the fable Hero's Halo. The place where one hero failed his task, and resided here. I wasn't the hero, but I had protected my stuff here, back when I had the Author Blade before, but I had lost it, and then found it again…

Opening a door, my belongings stood where they were before. However, a spirit floated there.

"Hello," the Hero's spirit said, "What brings you here?"

"I need my stuff," I said quickly, taking out my box I hid in there.

"Someone needs to see you," the Hero's spirit said again. I looked and the spirit was now a cloud. A huge plant, like a Gravemind **(from Halo!!!) **slithered into place.

"Young author, or reincarnated First Author, as I should say; Your race is in danger. Master Hand has found a key to kill all authors everywhere. The only thing I have to say is…'There is still time…to stop the key from turning…'" Then it vanished.

I walked out, shaking, disturbed at what I had discovered. I realized what the thing had said all of a sudden. I hurried, and dashed to the First Author as fast as I could. Revelations now all made sense. But why that hero? I wondered what he did there as I dashed.

I told the first author.

"It's time to finish the fight."

"Then I'll send you. May Balance guide you."

I set out on my final goal, the one I had been sent into the world to do, and I figured out why the hero's spirit was there to. The revelation I had explained all. Though I was the first author, I was named Omega. Every hero had gone on when they died, they had gone on to a land unknown to any living person, as those heroes now were in the spirit world somewhere. But this one hero didn't go on, which was named the last hero. Omega, the end. The end, not just of the fight of light and dark, but of the age of heroes. The final hero…was me...! The last of heroes, yet the first author. I read everything I could in author school, a key unknown to all but creation, and the secrets it unlocked would remain locked away from the rest of time and creation as long as the Last Hero destroyed the key. The gravemind told me I could stop the key from turning…the door that held all secrets of destruction. I accepted one last breath before the First Author send me back to my dimension, back into my body.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS MASTER HAND BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**Then the epilogue………OF HAPPINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One of the shorter chapters. NEXT ONE WILL BE EPIC!!!!!!!!!!! This one, not so epic. Seeya next time. And there will also be…A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOHHOOOOO!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Last Resort

**MASTER HAND FIGHT!!!!!**

**OH MY GOSH ITS HERE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *insert awesome party here***

**Alright, second to last chapter. Next one is…I'll leave that a surprise.**

**Enjoy**

**Last Resort**

"Ugh…" I mumbled, teleporting back into a small pod. "Where the heck am I?"

"You're in a ODST drop pod, about to jump down into the front part of Smash Mansion, or at least, the front part of Smash Mansion that has Master Hand's room." Elipson said.

"Anyone else here?"

"Yeah, and you got here because Delta controlled your body, and got you to an outpost in the part of the wilderness you were in. You got on a airship, somehow still there, and not controlled by MH, amazingly."

"Who else is here?"

"Everyone else."

Accessing my radio build on my watch, I called out, "Hey! Anyone there?"

A bunch of, "You made it Squall!"'s came out.

"Dropping in 30 seconds." The pilot called out.

"Anyway, _try_ not to teabag Master Hands body if you kill him."

"I'm not making any promises," I said back.

"Dropping, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Now!" the pilot yelled, before launching out 11 pods from the ship. Fire streaked in the sky, coming down on Smash Mansion. All of us smashed right through the ceiling, where Master and Crazy Hand were floating plotting, I had secretly contacted CH beforehand, and I told the others to hide.

"The door to the extinction of the authors is almost open!" MH cried out excitingly.

"It won't open, and I'm going to stop you," CH sudden blurted out, since I gave him a signal from the shadows.

"Crazy! What has gotten into you?!" MH asked, in a panic tone.

"Me." I yelled, stepping out of the shadows, as CH floated to my position.

"You left your friends to fight me, how obvious,"

"I didn't leave them," I said, using my author powers to summon them to my side.

Master Hand cackled, and summoned up electricity and power from the ground.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave now," I told my friends.

"Why? You're going to leave the killing to yourself?"

"No, I don't want you guys to see me," I paused, and gulped, "I don't want you to see me…die."

A murmur of "What!!!"s came out.

"Yes, I said I would die," I announced. I figured out everything. The revelations had expanded, since the first Author forgot about Elipson. My brain worked hard for a small amount of time, since it had the power of an AI with it. Since Elipson was memories, my brain got it to access all memories, and since I was the first author, it would reveal memories of my future, and I saw my death.

"Guys, really, go now, or you'll see me die."

"No!"s rang out.

"I'm sorry about this," I used my author powers to warp them away, outside of Smash Mansion, right in front, and there were no guards now, since MH though we'd never return.

"Alright Master Hand, it's just you and me."

Suddenly, a bright light shined, and a flash of light temporarily blinded me.

"So the Last Hero decides to try to stop the key, and brings his army with him." MH laughed.

I turned around after regaining my vision, and saw an army of spirits. The three heroes before me stood at the front.

Mewtheruler, who I finally figured out was related to me, because she was a direct descendant of the First Author. She stood there, staring MH down.

Anna stood there as well, her staff glowing, and I glanced at her once more, knowing I wouldn't see my first friend ever again.

And at the front, the real Squall. **(From the FF series)** He walked up to me. Time itself seemed to freeze. MH froze, unable to move. The real Squall held his gunblade, resting it on his shoulder. We were exactly alike. The clothes, and stance, the only things different were the eye color and hairstyle. Green eyes compared with my blue. His hairstyle compared to my raven hair. It was the only way to distinguish us. Suddenly, he held his other hand up and greeted, "Squall," I told him, "I don't deserve that title. You're the real Squall. Your gunblade is the only that can perform The Lion Heart." His gunblade glowed as it contacted mine, even though he was a spirit. My gunblade and Fate's Fire merged, and became a gunblade, the final version of the Author's Blade. This version was known as Hero's Halo.

"You, are now the true Squall." He said.

"Will I ever see you again?" I said, gesturing to him and Anna. He ripped off his necklace and his touched mine, as the spirits flowed into it.

"You will, don't worry," he said carefree, jumping into my necklace. Time unfroze. Master Hand looked and saw me with my gunblade. It glowed even whiter, and he laughed.

"So the Last Hero reawakens…" he mumbled.

"**HERO'S HALO!!!!!!!**" I yelled.

I rose into the air, as a huge ring floated around me, and I held the Index, that would activate Halo. Plugging the Index where it belonged, I unleashed the power of Halo. It struck Master Hand head on. It did nothing. He laughed.

"You can't hurt me! I'm too powerful!!!"

I sighed. I realized this was where I would die.

The other Squall reappeared next to me, with his other gunblade.

"**LION HEART!!!!!!!!"** I screamed. My blade turned crystal, giving off an ominous blue. Both the other Squall and I rushed forward, as he guided me through the attack. I jumped, stabbing MH right on top. Rushing, he tried to slap me, which I dodged, sliding, and slitting one of his fingers off. Firing a laser, I reflected it, hitting one of the mirrors in the room, which reflected the laser right back at him. Crying out in pain, I saw my chance, leaping high, I descended to bring my blade on him, but as planned, he recovered and tried to flick me. I parried and with one swift cut, sliced all his fingers off. He screamed with what could deafen some people. I raised my blade into the air, and jumped. MH writhed, and flipped over. Corkscrewing right into the palm of his hand, a flash of light engulfed Smash Mansion. My friends outside turned and saw the light, and knew I had killed MH.

"Ugh…" I said, lying down. I felt like I was dying, and I was.

"You used the final Last Resort…" Squall told me, "you're going to die."

"I know…" I glimpsed my friends one last time before everything went black.

**Stargaze/light Hill or whatever the place was called.**

**7:30 PM (3****rd**** person)**

"The final resting place of Squall, Omega, or the First Author…" golfer finished.

A small sword, exactly like Squall's gunblade, stuck out of the ground. Engraved on the sword were his favorite catchphrase, "Kill first, ask questions later."

There were 10 people near the grave. 9 authors, the other a sister of Squall. They stood in silence, each one trying to accept the fact that Squall, the one who was always a headstrong, willing, and reckless, was now dead. The smashers who accompanied the authors also stood there. Even Samus, who hated Squall, stood there, helmet off, tears in her eyes. A few Smashers stood by their favorite author, all in silence.

They were all about to leave when something rustled in the woods. This place was unknown to anyone except for anyone who had been with Squall. Two swords came out of the woods, one looking like a gunblade, and the other like the Author Blade. A figure stepped out.

"Heh! You think I would die that easily!" Squall yelled out, slowly walking, using his swords as crutches.

"SQUALL!!!" Everyone yelled. They ran to greet him, with a flurry of hugs.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm still fragile!" he said.

"Squall!!" Anna yelled. She ran down last, and did something no one else did. She kissed Squall, and both blushed.

"I think we'll give you two a little privacy," PitFTW said, leaving with everyone, along with a snickering little sis.

"Why'd you do that?" Squall asked.

"Because I've been dying to do that the day we met."**(I'm no good at romance, I'm just taking random parts of "romance" from action films and such,so don't yell at me for that)**

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," Anna blushed.

A mass rebuilding of Smashville took place. Everything went quickly since the authors that remained helped. **(Don't ask how I got revived, that's in the se- never mind)**

(First person, Squall's POV)

All the authors and my sis now lived in Smashville. Three people lined up on the balconies, each aligned. I looked to my left, and Pit stood there, with PitFTW. On my right, golfer stood there with Samus. In front of me stood Anna. I tapped on the railing three times. That was our signal. Each one of us stood in front of our girlfriends. Getting one knee…

"PitFTW," Pit started.

"Samus," golfer began.

"Anna," I gulped.

We each pulled out a small box, with a ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" we each asked at the same time.

Both Samus and PitFTW said, "Yes," immediately.

Anna stood there. She looked like she was stunned, and her answer came out in a stammer.

"Y-y-ye-ye-yes!! Of course!!!! THE ANSWER IS YES!!!" she yelled out. Each of the girls hugged their partner they would be getting married to.

I sighed. It was going to be a relaxing life from now on.

**The chapter is done!!!! And don't ask how I get revived. I'll reveal that if I feel like it**

**And also, there will be a sequel. This isn't the end. Also, there will be one last chapter.**

**Seeya guys!!!**


	13. Epilogue

**HEREZ DA FNIAL CHAPTER O' DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, herez da epilogue.**

**Epilogue**

Squall's POV

It had been six months ever since Master Hand had been defeated. And on this very day, I was getting married. Next to me was Anna, and on my right, Pit and PitFTW, and on my left, golfer and Samus. I gave a friendly look and they smiled. Today was also one of their life's best moments.

Every vow had been taken for each of us, and the wedding ended soon enough. I looked out the window of the limo we were taking back to Smash Mansion. I sighed, knowing life would be peaceful now. The smashers that were controlled by Master Hand were now cured from the black powder that Master Hand used to control them. I knew most wrongs had been made right, but my task wasn't done yet...

(Later that night)

"You look like something is wrong," Anna remarked. I had a still look on my face, gunblade at the ready.

"Something is," I said, "Anna, I need to leave for a while. Tell the people at the party, there were...complications."

"What?"

"Even though Master Hand is dead, light and dark still quarrel. I, as balance, need to change that. I'm going to finish the fight," I told her, warping.

"Oh yeah! I teleported without any injuries!" I exclaimed. I looked in front of me and saw Zeus, leader of light and Hades, leader of darkness.

"So you have come to a desicion**(i don't feel like spelling it right *yawn*)**?" they asked.

"Yeah, I have,"

Paluenta and Phesphorone appeared near them as well.

_Dang, four against one, the odds aren't good...unless..._the thought rippled in my head many times.

"So your desicion?"

I stood silently.

"Come on! You've had 10 years to decide. We first came to you when you were 5, but you suddenly vanished."

A smile played on my face, _I vanished because the First Author knew I'd choose light, and whisked me away_.

"I choose neither." All of them looked like they would laugh.

"Seriously!" Zeus said, "What's your choice."

"You keep you Guardians bound to your side, and I'm going to free them."

"How? As long as they have the Chosen Guardian's mark, their destiny will always be the same. In fact, the final battle starts in sixty seconds..."

"How? I'll show you! **THE PRICE OF FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!"** Tornados formed around me, causing havoc.

"**BALANCE BREAKOUT!!!!" **Lightning storms of balance shot everywhere. One struck Paluenta and Zeus, shrouding them in darkness. Hades and Phesphrone were shrouded in light. With one dying scream, they died, even though they were "immortal". I felt the freeing of the Guardians, and how they were no longer bound to light and dark. I sighed, knowing I had averted the deaths of many in the fight between light and dark. One would lose in that battle, meaning balance would be lost, and world chaos ensured. I warped back to Smash Mansion.

"Yes! I'm getting the hang of it!" I told myself. I didn't hurt myself warping again!

"So you're back!" Anna said, hugging me.

"Yeah...I'm back..."

"You look like you did something without thinking!"

"I guess...," I looked at my gunblade, seeing how it glowed, said the truth. "I killed the leaders of light and dark, easily though, because they let their guard down, thinking that balance wouldn't stop the final fight in time..." I sighed heavily.

"Really? Well, that wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

(One year later)

I looked at what I held in both hands. A kid, or a boy, to be exact. Looking at the others, Pit held a girl and golfer held a boy as well.

"What will we name him?" Anna asked.

"We'll name him..."

"Marcus?"

"Yeah..." I said. I knew why she picked Marcus, it was a name important to me, it wasn't my father's or anyone related to me's name. Looking at the past, I closed my eyes and remembered that day. **(this will be in sequel)**

(Four years later)

I smiled, looking down on the kids. They were sparring again. I knew I should've stopped them, because they did it everyday.

"Why haven't you stopped them?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't want to interfere with their childhood."

Taking a few steps back to my room, I saw the first author standing there.

"You know what will happen to them," he told me.

"I know."

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"They will try to stop that from happening."

"So?"

"If they actually do stop what will happen, the course of the universe will be changed, meaning I will not become you."

"So be it..."

"Look, I know what you did later in your life, I know you want to change that, that's why I'll let nature take its course."

"Fine."

* * *

**Epilogue finished!!!!!**

**Story is done...plus now the story will be part of a trilogy!!**

**I have everything planned out...**

**Well! Seeya next time!  
**


End file.
